Ben 10: Generation
Ben 10: Generation is an American action/adventure science fiction comedy-drama animated television series based on the Ben 10 franchise created by Man of Action. The series is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Bros. Animation Television and airs on Cartoon Network. Synopsis After already discovery the Omnitrix while on a summer vacation with his cousin, Gwen and grandpa, Max, young 10-year old Ben Tennyson uses the watch to help peoples as 10 different aliens from various threats. Cast & Characters Main Characters Ben Tennyson - The series' main character, an young 10-year old boy, and wielder of the Omnitrix. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Gwen Tennyson - Ben's cousin. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson Max Tennyson - Ben and Gwen's grandfather and an former member of the Plumbers. He is voiced by Paul Eiding. Recurring Characters Carl & Sandra Tennyson - Ben's mom and dad. Both voiced by . Frank & Natalie Tennyson - Gwen's mom and dad. Both voiced by . Cash Murray - Ben's bully and the school's bully. He is voiced by . J.T. - Cash's friend who was once Ben's friend. He is voiced by . Julie Yamamoto - Ben's love interest and an Japanese-American who like tennis. She is voiced by . Verdona Tennyson - Ben and Gwen's grandma and Max's wife who is a Anodite. She is voiced by . Rook Blonko - Kevin Levin - Jimmy Jones - Ester '''- '''Ignatius Baumann - Allies Azmuth - Tetrax Shred - Myaxx - Galactic Enforcers - An group of intergalactic superheroes. * Ultimos - The leader of the Galactic Enforcers, . He is voiced by Tom Kane. * Tini - . She is voiced by Juliet Landau. * Synaptak - . He is voiced by Greg Ellis. * Di'Skull S'Rok - The series original character and an member of the Galactic Enforcers, he is an robotic dragon-like alien. He is voiced by . Ben 10,000 - An adult and futuristic version of Ben from a moment where humans and aliens live in co-existence. He create his own Omnitrix, the Biomnitrix, which can fused combinations of his aliens. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Fourmungousaur: The combination form of Four Arms and Humungousaur. * Diamondstone: The combination form of Diamondhead and Chromastone. * Brain Matter: The combination form of Grey Matter and Brainstorm. * Artichill: The combination form of Articguana and Big Chill. * Wildwolfer: The combination form of Wildmutt and Blitzwolfer. * Echo Ditto Echo Ditto: The combination form of Ditto and Echo Echo. * Stinkray: The combination form of Stinkfly and Jetray. * Swampblast: The combination form of Heatblast and Swampfire. * Waymungousaur: The combination form of Way Big and Humungousaur. Ben 23 - An 14-year old rich and older version of Ben, he got his Omnitrix after his Grandpa Max sacrifice himself, causing him to taught himself of how to use the Omnitrix, which he call its the Hero Watch while on the notion that all aliens are evil. Than, after encounter both Ben 10 and his world's Azmuth, he learn that not all aliens are evil and start becoming responsible. He also gives his aliens different names, but with some changes with some of his aliens. He is voiced by Ben Schwartz. * Charcoal Man: An alternative version of Heatblast who has his Omnitrix symbol on his lower chest. He is voiced by . * Brainfrog: An alternative version of Grey Matter who is a bit more smarter than him. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. * Glass Cash: An alternative version of Diamondhead who can fix himself unlike him. He is voiced by Daran Norris. * Giant Manster: An alternative version of Way Big who is a bit bigger than him. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. * Freezelizard: An alternative version of Articguana who walks on two legs, has a tail, and more assembly a iguana. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Handy Man: An alternative version of Four Arms who is a bit bigger and bit stronger than him. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. * Mr. Monkey: An alternative version of Spidermonkey who is . He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Plug Man: An alternative version of Feedback who has two eyes, six fingers, and has the letter "P" on his chest while his Omnitrix symbol is on his lower chest. He is voiced by Ben Schwartz. Brenda "Bren" 10 - An female genderswap counterpart version of Ben, * Diamondmaid: An female version of Diamondhead. She is voiced by . * Fireblazer: An female version of Heatlbast. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. * Rollershell: An female version of Cannonbolt. She is voiced by Vanessa Marshell. * Giant Woman: An female version of Way Big. She is voiced by Susan Eisenberg. * Ice Moth: An female version of Big Chill. She is voiced by . * Velocity: An female version of XLR8. She is voiced by . * Arachnochimp: An female version of Spidermoneky. She is voiced by . * Stinkybug: An female version of Stinkfky. She is voiced by . Rad Dudesman - Aliens First Ten Heatblast - An fire-like alien based on the DNA of a Pyronite from the stars Pyros. He is voiced by Steven Blum. Grey Matter '''- An grey-skinned, frog-like alien based on the DNA of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. He voiced by Tom Kenny. '''Ghostfreak - An ghost-like alien based on the DNA of a Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetors. He is voiced by Steven Blum. Wildmutt - An large dog-like alien based on the DNA of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Stinkfly '''- An insect-like alien based on the DNA of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidoterra. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. '''Diamondhead - An silicon-like alien based on the DNA of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. He is voiced by Daran Norris. Four Arms - An four-armed alien based on the DNA of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Ripjaws - An fish-like alien based on the DNA of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Viscciss. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. XLR8 - An semi-humanoid lizard-like alien based on the DNA of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. He is voiced by Benjamin Diskin. Upgrade - An techno organic-like alien based on the DNA of a Galvanic Mechamorph from the Galvans' moon, Galvan B. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Additions Cannonbolt - An ball-shaped-like alien based on the DNA of a Arburian Pelarota from the planet Arburia. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Wildvine - An plant-like alien based on the DNA of a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance. He is voiced by Jim Ward. Buzzshock - An humanoid small battery-like alien based on the DNA of a Nosedeenian from the Nosedeen Quasar. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Articguana - An ice-powered iguana-like alien based on the DNA of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Blitzwolfer - An werewolf-like alien based on the DNA of a Loboan from Anur Transyl' moon, Luna Lobo. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Snare-oh - An mummy-like alien based on the DNA of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos. He is voiced by Richard Green. Frankenstrike - An lightning-powered Frankenstein-like alien based on the DNA of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. He is voiced by Michael Dorn. Upchuck - An very hungry small toad-like alien based on the DNA of a Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI. He is voiced by Dave Wittenberg. Ditto - An humanoid clone-creating child-like alien based on the DNA of Splixson from the planet Hathor. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Eye Guy - An eye-like alien based on the DNA of a Opticoid from the planet Sightra. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Way Big - An giant-like alien based on the DNA of a To'Kustar from the planet . He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Feedback - An humanoid electric-powered-like alien based on the DNA of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr. He is voiced by Ben Schwartz. Swampfire - an plant/fire-like alien based on the DNA of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Echo Echo - An living amplifter silicon-like alien based on the DNA of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Humungousaur - An size-changing dinosaur-like alien based on the DNA of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Jetray - An manta ray-like alien based on the DNA of a Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. He is voiced by Adrian Pasdar. Big Chill - An ice moth-like alien based on the DNA of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. He is voiced by . Chromastone - An silicon-like alien based on the DNA of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia, the same planet as Diamondhead. He is voiced by Travis Willingham. Brainstorm - An crustacean-like alien based on the DNA of a Cerebrocrustacen from the planet Encephalonus IV. He is voiced by Jim Ward. Spidermonkey - An arachnid/chimpanzee-like alien based on the DNA of a Arachnichimp from the planet Arahnnascimmia. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Goop - An smile-like alien based on the DNA of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Alien X - An humanoid black silhouetted-skinned with tiny white stars-like alien based on the DNA of a Celestialsapien from the planet Zvezda, also know as the Forge of Creation. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Antagonists Vilgax - The series' main antagonist and Ben's arch-enemy. He is voiced by Keith David. Psyphon - He is voiced by . Dr. Aloysius Animo - An brilliant mad scientist who is obsess of during sick and twisted experiments on animals and Ben's second arch-enemy. He is voiced by Dwight Schultz. Rojo - Fisttrack - Zombozo - Acid Breath - Thumbskull - Frightwig - Clancy - Hex '''- '''Charmcaster - King Driscoll - Enoch - Dr. Joseph Chadwick - Red Knight - Sublimino - Sixsix - Sevenseven - Vulkanus - Kraab - Ssserpent - An semi-humanoid serpent-like villain who was once a normal human scientist who obsess with snakes. Than, he inject himself with a serum causing to become Ssserpent. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Captain Nemesis - Steam Smythe - Nyancy Chan - Michael Morningstar/Darkstar - Emperor Milleus - Princess Attea - Raff - Trumbipulor - Albedo - Evil Ben - Nega Ben - Dr. Psychobos - Malware - Khyber - Zed - Computron - Pa Vreedle - Ma Vreedle - Octagon Vreedle - Rhomboid Vreedle - Dodechedron Vreedle - Pretty Boy Vreedle - Eon - Billy Billons - Carl Nesmith/Captain Nemesis - Ragranok - Inspector 13 '''- '''Ti'ron Kul'zaxx - An lion samurai-like alien who seek to have Ben as his personally rival and has a scar with spell the word "L" on his face. He is voiced by . Omegaimus Voltox - An alien robot Madame Shadow - An villain who can control shadows of peoples. Her origins is unknown, but we know that she was kicked out by his family when she start unleashing her powers and being treat as a outcast, causing her to becoming mad with powers and a little bit insane. She is voiced by . Crime Lord - An crime lord who obsess of destroy Ben Tennyson, he was lives in a family of crime bosses and seek to continues the family legacy. But, after an encounter with Ben, who previous folling his crime spree, he seek to destroy Ben and even destroy the Omnitrix, causing him to has a mad obsession of killing him. He is voiced by . Sunder - Episodes Trivia * Category:Ben 10 Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Man of Action Category:Cartoons